Un cuarto de todo
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: ¿Por qué termino todo? Excelente pregunta. Quizá se le termino el amor a ella, lo que ella no sabía, es que el chico tenía amor para los dos, pero eso no era suficiente, ¿o sí?


**¡Hola!** Traigo aquí un pequeño One de la hermosisisima pareja Jerza ❥ Estaba en un momento de tristeza y sensibilidad y di a luz a esto (?) En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten y aclarar que también la tengo publicada en mi fb, en notas, solo que les cambie el nombre xD

 **Disclairme: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1/4 de todo.**

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. El chico de cabello azulado no tenía que recordar el día anterior para saber que había hecho una completa estupidez, la mirada de _"eres un grandísimo imbécil"_ de su amiga de cabello negro le decía todo, hasta lo que no quería saber. En estos momentos la figura de un hombre, con ojos cansados y mirada de estar siempre enfadado se le apareció en la mente, citando, ciertas palabras.

— Si quieres emborracharte, hazlo. El alcohol cura las heridas aunque también las mujeres, ¡Pero qué va! Jamás de los jamases y por lo que más quieras, nunca tengas un celular en la mano en esas condiciones.

Él chico, de cabello azulado, ojos color esmeralda, con un tatuaje rojo en la cara y tez pálida nunca en su vida de adolescente había entendido las palabras de aquel hombre que era considerado su padre, —Aunque en realidad no lo era, solo era un anciano llamado Rob— Es decir, ¿Qué tenía de culpa el pobre celular? Bueno, ahora lo entendía perfectamente, a sus veinticinco años de vida nunca se había emborrachado como la noche anterior. ¡Vaya noche la de anoche! Pensó él con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apenas recordaba lo ocurrido, la música electrónica que retumbaba en sus tímpanos, las caras borrosas de sus amigos que decían con voz juguetona y picara que dejara esa botella de cerveza de una vez, el lugar que apestaba alcohol y mezclas de colonias y perfumes, quizá, de esas marcas baratas. No lo entendía, nunca le había interesado ir a ese tipo de lugares, tal vez fue a un lugar de mala muerte y no lo sabía, es más, en estos momentos no le interesaba nada. ¿Cómo es que llego a tanto? ¿A caer tan bajo? ¿A ser el borracho de su grupo de amigos? ¿A tener una vida mediocre y sin motivos de sobresalir? ¿Cómo llego a enamorarse tan apasionadamente de una mujer que en estos momentos no estaba con él? Y nunca lo iba a estar, bien lo sabía.

— Dios mío, ¡eres un grandísimo desastre! ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Estas hecho una mierda! —La chica de cabello negro le miro por debajo, dio un gran suspiro, quizás dos, para luego estar a la altura de su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo de su casa sin poder tener el control de sí mismo de poder levantarse por sí solo.

— ¿Gracias? —Contesto con ironía. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de la chica, él siempre pensaba que su color de cabello era como la noche, tan oscuro y misterioso, le había encantado desde el momento que la conoció. Cuando sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo sin ninguna intención de caer se llevó la mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos— Madre mía, recuérdame ya no seguir a tu novio a lugares de mala muerte.

— Si supieras tomar con moderación no fueras el desastre que eres.

— No empieces. Estoy harto de estas pláticas, no eres mi madre y yo no soy un niño de cinco años.

— Por supuesto que no eres un niño de cinco años, ellos si hacen caso cuando uno les llama la atención, tampoco te puedo comparar con un animal, por supuesto un animal entendería tal vez no a la primera, pero lo haría, en cambio tú, eres un claro ejemplo de la palabra imbécil en todo su esplendor.

— Basta Ultear. ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? Me vez como si hubiera cometido todos los pecados capitales. —Se burló, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero siempre lo hacía aunque estuviera hecho polvo.

— Bueno, fuiste un idiota. Ah bueno, espera, siempre lo eres. —Él puso los ojos el blanco para luego bufar— Dame un segundo.

Ultear empezó a buscar entre su bolso algo que él chico de ojos color esmeralda no entendía. Esperaba que sacara un caldo de pollo, porque realmente se moría de hambre. Pero no había ningún caldo de pollo, ella sacaba de su bolso con profundidad indefinida cosas que no le importaba y consideraba _muy de chicas_ , hasta que saco un aparato electrónico de color blanco, él lo reconocía perfectamente, era su celular, no era del año, simplemente lo utilizaba para llamadas y para mantenerse en contacto con sus seres cercanos. Su amiga empezó a buscar algo en su teléfono, cuando por fin lo encontró, le puso el aparato a pocos centímetros de su cara. Observó con desinterés para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Lo ves? —El chico movió la cabeza para arriba y para abajo lentamente— Que rayos, me habías dicho que la habías olvidado, que ya no te importaba, que no te interesaba, y luego paso lo de anoche, tú, como un completo idiota llamándole más de cincuenta veces.

— ¿Contestó alguna llamada? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz casi audible.

— Las primeras llamadas. Lo demás fue historia. ¿Qué pensabas Jellal? ¿Qué rayos pensabas? —Cuestiono enfadada.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Quieres que le llame a mi _yo_ borracho para que te explique? Si es así, pásame la jodida cerveza que en unos momentos estará aquí. —Siempre tan sarcástico. Pensó Ultear con tristeza. Él chico dio una vuelta en su pequeña sala para luego despeinarse el cabello— ¿Por qué tenía que contestar? ¿Por qué tenía que tomar tanto para perder la conciencia de esa manera tan estúpida? ¿Ahora qué pensará de mí? ¿Me odiará aún más?

— ¿Por qué no la olvidas? Ah pasado… tanto tiempo.

— No es fácil. No lo entiendes.

— Entiendo al amor. ¿Qué más necesito entender para poder comprenderte?

— No es entender el amor, es entender nuestro amor, o bueno… mi clase de amor. Mi manera de amar a alguien. No es… simple olvidarla. No es pasar de página o cambiar de libro. Necesitaría cambiar de vida, y tal vez, aun así, me vendría enamorando de ella. —Jellal se dejó caer en el sofá color caoba. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer algo, pero el vacío seguía ahí, siempre había estado ahí desde que ella se alejó de él. Tal vez por eso el alcohol le ayudaba a olvidar el dolor, el no saber quién eres en ese estado era lo mejor que él podía desear para sentirse "bien" Ultear se sentó a un lado, simplemente observándolo, su mirada mostraba preocupación, le quería demasiado que no le gusta verlo de esa manera, tan roto. Le tomo la mano fuertemente.

— ¿Sabes que se casará en unos cuantos días? ¿No es así? —Dijo con un hilo de voz. La chica pensaba que si lo decía de una manera suave y casi audible no le destrozaría por completo. Bueno, eso quería pensar ella.

— ¿Crees que deba rentar mi smoking o comprarlo? ¿Cuál color de corbata crees que resalte mis ojos? —Su amiga sabía perfectamente que era sarcasmo lo anterior, pero lo dicho era como si le quemara la garganta, como si las palabras tuvieran cuchillos. Ambos guardaron silencio— Espero que sea muy feliz. Es decir, no la clase de felicidad que es de corto plazo, no, quiero que tenga felicidad día a día. Se lo merece, aunque yo me esté muriendo por ella día a día.

— Deja de ser tan amable… —Dijo Ultear en un intento de regañarlo. Pero, ¿se podía regañar por tal cosa? ¿Acaso la amabilidad era mala? En el caso de él tal vez sí. El rio con cansancio de sí mismo.

— Sabes que con ella es imposible. Tú más que nadie lo sabe. —Él le sonrió, dio un gran suspiro y se levantó de su lugar— Iré acostarme. Necesito relajarme.

— ¿Estarás bien solo?

— Siempre lo eh estado Ultear. —Contesto con simpleza, como si fuera una plática de lo más normal.

Si le preguntan quién era aquella chica que lo tenía idiotamente enamorado desde los dieciséis él, sin ninguna duda contestaría con orgullo: _Es el amor de mi vida._ Tal vez la vida no fue suficiente para el amor que le tenía ella a él. En cambio, Jellal siempre se mantuvo fiel a su amor, el alguna vez lo llamo obsesión enfermiza, lo admitía, y aunque en un momento de su vida creyó en realidad olvidarla con otra chica que él juraba que era perfecta, no fue así, nunca fue así, porque cuando te entregas por completo y por primera vez en algo, sabes que será para siempre. Así pensaba él. ¿Por qué termino todo? Excelente pregunta. Quizá se le termino el amor a ella, lo que ella no sabía, es que el chico tenía amor para los dos, pero eso no era suficiente, ¿o sí? Suponía que no. Aún recuerda el día que se enteró que ella se iba a casar, no fue menos de un año. Sus esperanzas se destruyeron por completo con ese pedazo de papel que seguro costo hacerlo, claro estaba. Se refugió en los brazos del alcohol cada noche por los siguientes días, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y si alguien, incluso Ultear, le cuestionaba una pregunta muy repetitiva para él, el contestaría lo siguiente:

— ¿La haz olvidado?

— Si.

Claro que no. Pensaba en esos momentos mientras se mordía la lengua, llego a un punto en donde le salieron varias gotas de sangre. ¿Cómo podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos color marrón? ¿Su mirada de niña pequeña al momento de decirle que le quería? ¿Su voz diciéndole que le extraña y que le necesita? Por supuesto que no iba a olvidar la sensación de estar en sus brazos cortos y pequeños. Tampoco como se tenía que agachar para poder darle un beso en sus carnosos labios. Nunca olvidaría eso.

— ¿Le sigues queriendo?

— Por supuesto que no.

No iba a querer a una chica tan despistada, no iba a querer a alguien que se le olvidaba las cosas muy a menudo, ni muchos menos iba a querer su inteligencia o su gran torpeza, ni en la forma que su mirada se pierde en un paisaje o en algo que le guste, tampoco las comillas que se le forma en las mejillas cada vez que sonríe de una manera abierta y sincera, tampoco su cabellera rojiza, ni mencionar la amabilidad que tenía con todos sin siquiera conocerles, ni en la forma de amar tan inocente. Por supuesto que no quería nada de eso. Oh bueno, así es como se mentía cada día.

— ¿Te llegó la invitación a su boda?

— ¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? ¿De quién?

— Vaya… pensé que ya lo sabías.

Ese había sido su tercer peor día de su vida. El primero, si es de importancia para algunos tenía que decir que fue cuando se dio cuenta que Santa Claus no era real y que en realidad era el abuelo Rob que no bajaba de la chimenea ni mucho menos tenía un gran estómago, solo era el hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabe de la vida y guardaba los regalos en una gran bolsa donde se depositaba la basura después de un tiempo. Si bueno, Navidad ya no volvió a ser lo mismo. ¿Su segundo día? Bueno, el día que ella le dejo. Y ahora, agregando a la lista de top con los peores días, podía sumarse _el día que se enteró que el amor de vida se casaría y no lo había invitado a la boda._ Si, gran nombre para un top. Jellal recordaba con tristeza aquel día, sus sueños se habían derrumbado por completo, como si una gran bola de cemento impacto en su pequeña casa de ladrillos que estaba apenas levantando después de un terremoto. Tal vez si no le hubiera querido suficiente, si no se hubiera enamorado de la forma que lo hizo, si ella no fuera tan buena, si no la hubiera conocido no estuviera en esta situación, quizá se hubiera enamorado de su amiga Ultear y toda esta historia nunca hubiera sido contada, pero aquello no era verdad y esta era la su realidad.

No se dio cuenta, no supo en qué momento se había levantado de su cama, salió de la casa y empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo alguno, dejaría que sus pies le guiaran a la muerte si quisieran. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué importancia tenía? La vida había dejado de tener sentido para él, solo se levantaba por sus amigos y los pequeños ratos de felicidad eran de corta duración y aunque los disfrutaba como nunca, sabía que no eran para siempre. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo empezó a recordar el día que le conoció. Era como cualquier otro día, es más, hacía tanto calor que aun podía sentir los rayos del sol quemándole la piel hora tras hora caminando algo distraído, no se dio cuenta cuando una chica con patines fue directo hacía él con un cono de helado en manos sabor fresa, todo fue tan rápido y en segundos, que la chica quedo arriba de él con el cono embarrado en toda la cara de Jellal aun cuestionándose como termino en esa situación tan de _película._ Él detestaba las fresas que tener el saber en la cara le empalaga y le daba una no grata sensación. La chica que estaba arriba de él se empezó a reír mientras le miraba, él arqueo la ceja confundido por toda esta situación.

— Nunca esperé conocer a alguien igual o más despistado que yo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. El chico no la comprendía, porque le parecía graciosa toda esta situación, ¿será porque ella no es la que esta manchada con toda esa sustancia rosa y caramelosa? ¡Maldita sea quería un baño ahora mismo! La chica al no recibir respuesta se quedó callada y avergonzada— Lo siento mucho. —Se intentó poner de pie con dificultad aun teniendo sus patines de color negro.

Se pusieron de pie con ayuda del otro. La chica busco algo en su bolsa. Sí, en ese entonces Jellal pensaba realizar algún día una tesis de por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que tener un bolso ya sea grande o pequeño, ella saco unas toallitas y sin pedirle permiso alguno empezó a limpiar el sabor fresa que tenía en la cara. De repente se sintió nervioso y acalorado por la situación. ¿Qué le pasaba aquella chica imprudente? Cuando termino de limpiarle con delicadeza le sonrío. La chica le sonrío de una forma única, de una forma sincera que solo un niño pequeño puede sonreír así. Supo en ese instante que se había enamorado de ella, de la sonrisa, de la situación y que ahora en adelante las fresas iba hacer su sabor favorito. ¡Y por el amor de Jesucristo tenía que saber su nombre!

Jellal sonrió con ternura cargada con tres cucharadas de amargura al recordar aquella escena. Si bien, era una de sus favoritas pero saber que ahora ya no podía compartirlas con sus nietos de ella y él, le entristecía. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se sorprendió al ver donde estaba. En este instante empezó a maldecir sus pies y a su mente por distraerle de una manera tan cruel. Recordaba esta casa como la palma de su mano estando sobrio. Era la casa de ella. Su querida Erza. Pudo observar aquel can acostado afuera de la casa que le reconocía muy bien, siempre fue considerado el más bravo del vecindario, pero habían convivido por seis años que era como su segundo dueño, claro, el primero era ella. Los girasoles que adornaban la entrada como siempre lo hacían, eran igual de hermosos en la noche que con en el día. No pudo evitar la idea de tocar la puerta, de saber cómo estaba, de escuchar su voz después de tres años, de ver aquellos orbes maravillosos color marrón, y, por supuesto, ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Pero hay que admitirlo, tú sabes que es una mala idea, Jellal lo sabe, pero aun así, aquellas ganas siguen y no se han esfumado después de tanto tiempo. Se iba a retirar, claro, no iba a arruinar la vida de ella cuando ya estaba con alguien más. Y como si su vida no fuera tan miserable y desafortunado, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y distinguió una cabellera rojiza, seguía hermoso como siempre, pero ahora, estaba más larga, él había aprendido a distinguir aquellos pequeños detalles que hacen el cambio en cada día. ¿Cómo un hombre podía hacer tal cosa? Ni el mismo lo sabía, a veces se consideraba un gran fenómeno. Ella reía y decía un comentario mientras cerraba la puerta, él se maldijo una, quizá dos o tres veces al no poder mover los pies de ahí y salir huyendo de esa situación. Pero no pudo. La vio, como su sonrisa se congelo cuando se volteó a verlo, como su mirada amable se endureció y aun así, tan fría y distante, le parecía un ángel. Él se dio cuenta que llevaba en manos las llaves de su coche, sabía perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba conducir y si lo hacía, era porque tenía que ir al supermercado a surtir productos del hogar.

— Veo que sigues siendo la encargada de que en la casa haya comida. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, tal vez porque un _hola_ no era suficiente para esta situación, quizá no quería parecer un extraño, decir algo que él ya sabía y que conocía lo hacía sentir menos miserable y no tan alejado de su vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — _Auch._ ¿Si hubiera dicho el _hola_ ella no hubiera sido tan cruel?

— Ni yo mismo se. —Rio nervioso— Solo paseaba.

— No lo creo. Y por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar estando en tú faceta de borracho. —Dijo molesta. Está bien, él mismo había olvidado las llamadas de la noche anterior y ahora se sentía mucho más incómodo si eso fuera posible.

— Lo siento, eso… fue un error. No volverá a pasar. —Ella se miraba incomoda. No cruzaba miradas con él. Todo esto sería tan normal para dos desconocidos, pero este no era el caso. Jellal carraspeo— ¿Lista para tu boda?

Hubo silencio.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —Se mostraba a la defensiva sin siquiera tratar de contestar algunas de sus preguntas.

— Quiero llegar a que me gustaría saber cómo estas, como te sientes, quiero llegar a una plática en donde no me termines gritando pidiéndome que me aleje de ti, porque ya lo eh hecho por tres años, y quiero, necesito, poder superarte para poder seguir con mi vida. Necesito… necesito que me devuelvas mi vida. —Soltó rápido.

— Siempre has sido tan dramático que se me hacía fabuloso aquella forma de expresarte. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, te dije que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, que somos tan…

— ¿Iguales?

— Ciertamente, ya no lo sé, nuestra forma de amar era única, que me asustaba.

— Nunca lo entendí.

— Yo sé que muy en el fondo de ti, lo sabes, sabes que nunca iba a funcionar, contigo no. —La frente del chico se arrugo y trago en seco. Estaba hablando con ella, él creí que iba hacer feliz por aquello, pero no era así. Ella sonrió con tristeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía él, sin prisa, sin miedo, como antes, como siempre— Éramos como el día y la noche queriendo coexistir en un mismo espacio y al mismo tiempo, ¿sabías que eso era imposible? ¿No es así? ¿Por qué aun así te aferrabas a mí?

— Porque… cuando estaba a tu lado podría decirse que era un milagro, algo mágico y eso era lo especial de nuestra relación.

La nostalgia invadió la mirada de la pelirroja y es que él tenía razón, como siempre, y aquello le molestaba de una manera que solo él podía conseguir. Él era tan perfecto para sus ojos que eso le lastimaba poco a poco.

— Basta ya. ¿No lo entiendes aun? Me caso en una semana. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que al verte después de todo este tiempo algo cambiaría? —Él se empezó a reír. Erza se sintió ofendida, con ganas de darle una bofetada o dejar esta conversación por la paz de ambos.

— No pienses mal. —Intervino ante la mirada amenazante de la chica y con algo de súplica en sus ojos— Nunca pensé que algo cambiaría al estar aquí. Creo que solo es un patético pretexto para verte y ver con mis propios ojos que la mujer que amo se casará con alguien y ese alguien nunca seré yo.

— Jellal… basta. No te hagas esto.

— ¡Yo no lo hago! Tú lo haces, siempre lo has hecho, desde que te conocí te convertiste en mi marca personal de heroína. Te necesitaba día tras día, hora tras hora y se sigo necesitando.

— Y es por eso que no podemos estar juntos. Tu forma de amar… ¡No es normal!

— ¿Acaso existe una forma específica de amar a alguien? Y si así fuera el caso, ¿De qué serviría amar si todos lo harán de la misma forma?, ¿qué tendría de especial el amor si es monótono? ¿Qué tendría de especial amarte?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Jellal? —Preguntó. Ya no sabía exactamente para quién era la pregunto, según sus labios y su mirada era para el chico que tenía en frente, pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo, aun se lo cuestionaba ella misma, que puede caer ante él en cualquier momento y, tenerlo aquí tan cercas era un pecado del cual ella tenía que alejarse, por siempre.

— No lo sé. Torturándome y amándote al mismo tiempo. Me encanta vivir la vida al extremo, tú sabes. —Respondió con un deje de burla a sí mismo.

— Vete, por favor. —Erza dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— No quiero. No ahora.

— No nunca. —Completo ella con tristeza.

— Bésame. —Fue una locura, fue una completa estupidez, fue lo más imbécil que ha dicho en la semana y eso que siempre dice muchas estupideces según Ultear. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada— Quiero que me beses, quiero que me beses y aun así después de terminar el beso me digas, en la cara, que te vas a casar con alguien más, y le amas, con una intensidad aún más fuerte de como yo te amo.

La chica de ojos marrones le tomo del cuello, sin delicadeza, sin amabilidad atrayéndolo a sus labios, estampándolos contra los suyos, quizá con necesidad, tal vez odio… y pudiera ser con un poco de amor y con una cuarta cucharada de ternura. No supo por qué acepto caer en su juego, pero le gustaba, y no podía engañarse a sí misma, recordar aquella sensación, recordar sus cálidos labios siendo uno contra los suyos era algo que había querido olvidar desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación parecía como cuando se besaron por primera vez. Y eso amigos, eso era un problema para ella, porque ella era la que se iba a casar en menos de una semana y aquí se encontraba besando a un hombre que no era su prometido, a un hombre que había amado demasiado que empezó a tener miedo de un amor así, de, perderse a sí misma por entregarse a él. Sus manos dejaron su cuello para descansar ahora en el pecho del chico, sentía las frías manos de Jellal en sus mejillas, acariciándola con ternura. _Mierda_. Masculló molesta en su mente. Empezó alejarlo con sus manos en el pecho, hasta separar sus labios que parecían perfectos unidos. Sus respiraciones chocaban con continuidad. Y luego ella se alejó.

Él espero una bofetada, malas palabras proveniente de sus labios, espero cualquier cosa, hasta un meteorito que le impactara solamente a él en este momento. Pero nada pasaba.

— Le amo. —Le dijo Erza a Jellal. Este sonrió con amargura. Creo que a nadie en el mundo… ¡No! En el universo le gustaría recibir un beso de la persona que más quieres en el mundo y terminando te digiera que ama a alguien más. Pero, ¿él propuso esto, no es así? Sabiendo ya la respuesta desde un principio— Le amo y le amo, quizá, no de la forma que tú me quieres a mí, pero le quiero, a mi manera. Nunca le querré de la forma que te quise a ti, porque esa forma siempre, siempre será única. Y aunque nos duela una parte a ambos, me casaré. Por qué el me complementa.

Quizá el amor no solo se trate de complementar el espacio vació que tienes en el corazón, tal vez se trate de más, de ser uno solo, de amar incondicionalmente a esa persona, sin miedo, sin ningún otro sentimiento que no sea amor. Tal vez él siempre ha estado equivocado de la manera de amar, pero estaba seguro, que nunca iba a existir una manera para querer a alguien y también sabía cuándo era el momento de dejar algo, comprendió, que existen personas que son hechas el uno para el otro, pero tal vez no en esta vida. Jellal asintió con la cabeza, para luego sonreírle, como un idiota, como un niño pequeño suele sonreír, y ella lo sabía, aquella sonrisa era sincera.

— Ese hombre con el cual te vas a casar tiene una maldita suerte del demonio. —Dijo— Realmente nunca eh creído en la suerte, digamos, que tuvo una bonita coincidencia contigo en la vida. Eso, eso suena mejor. —Él chico se dio media vuelta, no sin antes decirle adiós por primera vez, Erza no dijo nada mientras le observaba marcharse. Solo se quedó parada, observando embelesada.

Aquella noche Jellal se sintió solo, pero con un cuarto de felicidad en su corazón. ¿Realmente la había dejado ir? No lo sabía, pero se sentía mejor, ella iba a estar bien, había decidido su vida con alguien más, y eso estaba bien, él realmente no sabía qué hacer con la suya. ¿Importaba? Bueno, en estos momentos realmente no. Solo quería estar solo y por primera vez, sin el alcohol en sus venas. Erza, que había cancelado sus compras se metió nuevamente a su casa que compartía con su futuro esposo, este la observo pasar sin decir alguna palabra y se encerró en su habitación, y empezó a llorar, a llorar de una forma que nunca había llorado por su anterior pareja. Se sentía extraña y aunque ella se decía a si misma que parada esas gotas saladas no dejaban de salir, hipeaba y lloraba. Se dio cuenta, en ese instante, que no lo había superado por completo, que siempre había cargado con su fantasma aunque ella le ignoraba y quizá siempre lo iba hacer. No era justo para ninguno de los dos, tuvieron su oportunidad, fue culpa de ella de haber terminado tal relación, lo aceptaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no después de tanto daño que le hizo, no después de aquel último beso. Después de todo… ella iba a casarse en una semana.

Y ahora, aquí estaba ella, parada en el altar, rodeada de persona que conocía pero ignoraba. Deseaba con un cuarto de esperanza verle en su boda. Si le preguntan: ¿De qué forma? ¿De invitado o de esposo? Ella sonreiría, y contestaría; como siempre, desde un principio, debió de ser.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente extrañaba escribir algo, um, no se, ¿triste? Quien sabe. Tengan un bonitoooo día.

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

¡Un saludo y les mando un abrazo de oso!


End file.
